


From Which the Future is Made

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Unapologetic post-Croatoan drabble schmoop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**from which the future is made.**  
SPN. Sam/Dean, PG. Unapologetic post-Croatoan drabble schmoop. Warnings for incest and mild spoilers for ep. 2x09. 100 words. Title from Jim Morrison.  
  
  
Curled loosely into Dean's body, lips at Dean's throat, Sam mumbles, "It's nice, you know."  
  
Dean shifts against him. "What's nice?"  
  
"Grand Canyon. I went with friends one summer. Spent a week there." He smiles, kisses Dean's jaw. "I think you'd like it."  
  
His fingers move to the scars his brother's got from Arizona. The nick at his hip—Phoenix. The silver knot where he snapped a rib and it broke the skin. Tuscon, Sam thinks it was.  
  
Dean shrugs. "Maybe we'll go someday. And you can show me."  
  
Sam brightens, like he's still five. "Yeah," he agrees. "I will."   
 


End file.
